The Darkenders
by LightHope1
Summary: Sakura had everything,Friends, Popularity, and Cheerleading! She had a streak of being free! She wanted to always be on the wrong side of the track and her friends always told her she was crazy! Then her life changed! The darkender changed her4ever! S
1. Default Chapter

The Darkenders  
  
Sakura once had been at the top of her class. Never taking chances and focusing on the things she wanted! (Popular Friends, Cheerleading, and martial arts.) Then a day on the wrong side of the city, she met up with the Darkenders. They would show her what she could really do with that talent of martial arts and leave popular friends and cheerleading behind forever. Here is her story of becoming one of the Darkenders and finding what true love is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura only Clamp does. I only own my characters that are made up!  
  
Sakura placed her hot pink top on her bed beside her dark blue jeans. Then she chose sling back sandals and the other hair accessories she needed. Then Sakura went down stairs and grabbed a seat next to her older brother who had just gotten home from his late job. "Are you coming to the game tonight at Shacktown high? I'm going to main star next to Rika, Tonla, Matila and the rest of the group!" Sakura said as she finished her yogurt and cereal. Toya looked up from the newspaper and said, "Sorry Kiddo I got a job meeting and that means you got to get a ride home!" "Sure, I can get a ride home with maybe Rika!" she said a little disappointed.  
  
Sakura finished her meal and ran upstairs to get the bathroom before Toya would move in and then she got dressed and ran out the door. Her red convertible sat in the front driveway ready for her. She jumped in and drove to school getting there just in time to get a good parking spot next to Rika's jag and Tonla's jeep. She got out of it just as Rika did and they both looked at each other and laughed at the same time as if some inside joke came to mind.  
  
Sakura with Rika, Tonla and Matila walked into the school. All were wearing closely the same thing with blue jeans and ever color t-shirt that represented them. Rika and Sakura headed towards history. Tonla went to French with Matila. Rika made it to the second row and then stared at blond head boy in the 3rd row. "Hey, Sakura look at that one! He's a winner! How about him?" Rika asked in a whisper. Sakura half nodded and then stared at the guy for a half a second before Mr. Lamark shouted, "Ms. Sakura please take a seat in the 5th row and Ms. Rika you in the 2nd row. I will not have you two distracting my class again! Those seats will be you permanent places for the rest of the year!"  
  
Rika sat down in front of the hot blond and smiled at him. Sakura stared at the corner seat in the 5th row. She saw what she dreaded the most all of the Darkenders sat back there and they were bad. Their leader Eriol sat in front of Sakura's new seat. Then Syoran or "Li" sat beside her and Tomoyo sat on her other side. "Please Ms. Sakura, sit down!" Mr. Lamark said. Sakura nodded and swung her purse to her shoulder, and then sat next to the Darkenders. All of class, Sakura felt nervous and weird.  
  
She looked down at her history book at least 3 times and then focused on the growing pain of Eriol in front of her blocking her view of the board. The bell rang and Sakura bolted from her seat avoiding Eriol, Li or Tomoyo.  
  
*At Lunch* Sakura sat at her normal table eating peanut butter sandwich and listening to her friend's endless gossip. Rika looked up and said, "Are you even listening Sakura?" "I don't really feel good I think I will get some fresh air Rika!" Sakura mumbled. She threw away the rest of her lunch and walked to her locker and pulled out her martial arts book and headed outside. Her friends hated her reading that stuff and practicing it all the time. Since her thoughts were clouded up from being placed with the Darkenders for history, she totally forgot to ask for a ride home from Rika. This was the only way she would be ready for the game tonight!  
  
Sakura did her high kick and double flip slash and then her triple kick ending with a back forward flip. She breathed in the cool air and then watched out of the corner of her eyes two figures staring. Eriol Hiiragisawa and Tomoyo Daidouji watched and then clapped when she finally noticed them. "Not bad Cheerleader!" yelled Tomoyo who then smirked and grabbed Eriol's arm and pulled him away to their hangout. Sakura stared at the shrinking figures and then turned to find her friends glaring. "What are you doing Sakura!" yelled Tonla. Sakura looked in the direction of where Eriol and Tomoyo had gone her eyes lingering on the though of maybe she would be free like them someday.  
  
Sakura turned to her friends and grinned. "It's the only way I could be relaxed for the game that's all!" "Ok, Sakura whatever makes you ready for the game that's ok I guess just don't do it here again!" Rika answered for Tonla. The group got into there cars, except Sakura who rode on the bus because her brother didn't like her leaving her car at unknown schools. It was a stupid rule but she always fallowed it.  
  
The school bus arrived at Shacktown High really late. She had thought that she had already missed the cheerleading opening and she knew her friends would never forgive her for this one. As she crossed the street towards the football field, Rika was standing at the gate with tears in her eyes. Sakura saw her and then ran to her best friend. "What's wrong Rika what's wrong!" Rika backed up and then screamed, trying to tell her everything. "Sakura, Tonla and Matila got in the middle of the brawl! Tonla got really hurt, and Matila was rushed to the hospital. The Darkenders came to the game they didn't start it but the Black Bears they they hit Eriol Hiiragisawa and it was horrible! Now 10 people are in the hospital and I had to wait for you so we could go there tougher." Sakura shook her head. " I can't go to the hospital. I have had really bad experiences there and there is no way I'm going there." Rika nodded and said, "I'll call you with a up date then." Then she grabbed her bag, hugged Sakura and went to her jag and left.  
  
Sakura turned to head for the bus but to her surprise the bus was gone already. Sakura placed her bag down on the ground and sat on it. "What am I going to do now?" she thought. "My car is at school and my cell phone is dead." She thought. Sakura walked toward the Shacktown High school office when a car that had the "Black Bear" sign on its side hit her the lights flashing in her eyes as her body slammed onto the top of the car and then she collapsed sliding off the windshield with her world going black.  
  
The cold airs made her move her to the other side of her body. She opened her eyes very slowly, she saw a boy with brown shaggy hair talking to a girl with only strait black hair. "Li, do you think she will be ok?" Meiling asked. Li nodded, "Meiling trust me this girl is a fighter and she will probably do just fine." Sakura monad and then sat up, her eyes adjusting better then before. Tomoyo and Eriol came over to where Meiling and Li were. Tomoyo talked first looking over Sakura's outfit, the pink and yellow were connected with spirals on her top and the bottom too. "Sakura Kinomoto, I think you need to focus a little better before I make my offer." Sakura nodded and Li handed her some tea. "Ok now that your woken up I will give you my offer! The black bears are very dangerous and you darling are in even more trouble with them because you were in their way when they were trying to escape the cops!" Sakura's eyes went large and then she nodded, words were not working for her. "Now you have a choice Sakura, One you can wait until they come for you and kill you or you can join the Darkenders!" Sakura dropped the tea from her hand and everyone was staring at Tomoyo even Eriol.  
  
Sakura finally spoke, "I guess I will join the Darkenders! I can show you guys some martial arts moves I guess!" Tomoyo nodded and she said on thing thou. "One little thing thou Sakura, you must drop cheerleading!" Sakura looked at the floor, "If my life is in jeopardy then I will do it!" "Also Sakura you will move into Li's mansion!" Li glared at Tomoyo who only grinned.  
  
I hope you like this new gang story! Love all the reviews you give me! Thanks, LightHope1 


	2. With You

With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura! I want to thank my reviewers thou!  
  
Jade-Rain-Star Thank you so much for even reviewing! I promise Rika and the others will show up later! You will have to wait thou! Recommend me please if you have time!  
  
annelee - Thank you! You were my first reviewer and this is great!  
  
Sakura noticed that after that moment when she agreed to become a Darkender she was taking the largest leap of her life. Her life changed so drastically that she almost forgot what it was before.  
  
Sakura started on her way home from Eriol's house only focusing on the problem ahead of her. How was she ever going to convince her brother to let her move to some strange boys house and live there. She couldn't just say, "Toya my life is in danger and I need to move out! The Darkenders decided to take me in and now this is how it will be!" Little did she know that Toya was in a dilemma. Sakura opened the front door to find Toya kissing Nakura Akzuki in the kitchen. Sakura closed the door and grinned at her older brother. "HI Toya! HI Nakura! What's for dinner"? Sakura asked tilting her head making her brown hair lay over her eyes.  
  
Nakura backed away from Toya and placed her hand on Sakura's head and rubbed up and down making Sakura's hair stand up on end. "You got a sweet little sister! Toya! I can't wait to move in so we can spend more time tougher!" She grinned grabbing her jacket plus giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving so suddenly. Sakura sat down with her brother for dinner and looked at him. "What's wrong Toya?" Toya looked up from his food, "I asked Nakura to move in but the house is a little to small for all of us and I don't know what to do!" Sakura smiled, "Toya I joined a gang called the Darkenders and I'm in danger with the black bears and so I'm moving in with one of the members so I am leaving anyways!" Toya chocked on his food gagging at the same time, "Sakura, How did you find out about the Darkenders and how did you find out I had joined that organization?" It was Sakura's turn to look at her brother weirdly. "You joined them just randomly?" she asked. "Sakura it was along time ago, I was your age when dad died. I didn't know what to do? All my friends moved away from me except Yukito and Nakura! We formed a group and then it grew and after 6 years of being leader I handed the rains to Eriol. So you are moving!" Sakura nodded and finished her dinner and going to her room.  
  
She chose the important things to take to Li's. She would be moving in tomorrow and she had no clue what was going to happen to her old past. The next day after talking to brother that night she packed all she could and knew she would have to face the music with Rika in the morning for not calling her back.  
  
The bags were packed and with the help from Toya she packed them in her convertible. She changed to her darkest blue jeans and a pale pink top that was sheer with a tank top under it. The car pulled out of the driveway with Toya waving from behind. Sakura drove to school trying to figure out what she was going to say to Rika. Rika was the only one left that didn't get hurt that night. On the phone messages Sakura had received Rika explained Tonla's situation on how she was bruised really badly and that she wouldn't come to school for 2 weeks and Matila she was unconscious and the doctor didn't know how long she had to live if she didn't wake up. It was so much stress on her but she decided that Rika had to know the truth and she would be able to heal better. Sakura parked in the parking area at the end of the lot. She had two bags, on holding her past the other holding her future.  
  
Sakura heard to the cheerleading office and talked to Rika's mom who was our coach. It was harder then she ever imagined. Rika's moms long blond hair was pulled up in a really high ponytail today. "Hi Sakura! How's everything going for you?" "I'm not doing that well, 3 days ago a car hit me and I blacked out and now I have decided to stop cheerleading for now! Here's my outfit and bye" Rika's moms face went pale white and she nodded and when Sakura left she collapsed in her chair.  
  
Sakura went threw the day avoiding Rika as much as possible. Her new friends at the end of home base grabbed her. "Sakura you got your stuff?" Meiling asked eyes glowing with delight that another girl would be moving into Li's house. "Yea, I do and Tomoyo I handed in my outfit and I'm now going to tell Rika right Now!" Tomoyo nodded and grabbed her new friend and took her keys to her car. "Sorry Sakura but I'm going to unload your stuff in your room as a surprise and you will be home after I get done!" "OK Tomoyo, just be careful with some of that stuff!" Tomoyo and Meiling grinned and hugged Sakura and left her to finish the last thing she needed to do.  
  
It was the middle of cheerleading practice when Sakura climbed the bleachers to watch the cheerleaders practice and she remembered how many times she had been down there and the decision still seemed so new to her. Rika noticed her right away and told the team to take 15-minute break. Rika gabbed a towel and ran towards Sakura. "Hi Rika!" Rika nodded and then said, "My mom told me you quite what is this about Sakura?" "I'm leaving now Rika and for your own benefit I joined the Darkenders because If I didn't I would be dead by now! I will always see you as a sister to me forever!" Rika nodded and tears welled up in her eyes and then she swung her head in the other direction yelling at Sakura. "I will never for give you for this one Sakura! Never!"  
  
Sakura's shoulders slumped as she walked out of the gym. Her own eyes were welling up with tears as she headed toward the closest bench. She threw her bag to the ground and then sat on the bench pulling her legs up and rocking back in forth on the bench. Her heart was torn into many pieces which some of them she knew would never mend. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Li stood in front of her with two cokes in his hands. "Hey Sakura, you don't look so well. Here's a coke!" Sakura grabbed the coke and turned her head toward him. "What are you still doing here Li?" "I do other things then with the Darkenders silly! I play basketball on my free time." Sakura nodded and then stood up, "Well I think we have had enough time for Meiling and Tomoyo to put up my room! Hmmm!" Li nodded and grabbed Sakura's bag and placed it in his car and jumped in with Sakura on the passenger side. They zoomed to the mansion and Sakura's eyes went orbital as they got into the large garage. He grabbed her bag and opened the door to the house and pointed out the kitchen and living room to her as he passed them by. He led her up to her new room and Sakura opened up to her new life full of fear and Delight! I really hope you like this chapter.Sakura went threw a lot of changes but don't think it's going to go smoothly from this point! Sakura and Li clashing up ahead maybe not thou! LoL! You got to read first! LightHope1 


	3. Soaking up the sun

Soaking up her new world  
  
Sakura focused on her new room, it was rather large for her liking. Meiling and Tomoyo were on her new couch and grinning. Sakura looked around at the miniature living room that went up 3 stairs to a queen size bed that opened up to a porch. It was pretty thou, pink walls, and her stuff lying in almost the right places she would like. She smiled at Tomoyo and Meiling and then hugged them. "Its perfect! Thank you!" Sakura said. Li just stood there acting stupider as he placed her bag on the bed and the said, "I'm getting out of here when I'm still a normal guy!" He grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door making Sakura shudder! Meiling turned away from the door and said, "I will let you get settled in. Come on Tomoyo we got to see what Eriol wants to do with the swords we collected last night!" Sakura gave them a weird look about the swords but then she nodded and jumped on the bed landing on her back! She looked up at the ceiling and wondered what it would be like to stay here for always. Sakura rolled on her side and then closed her eyes.  
  
The next morning was a busy one. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol were going to a football game. Sakura hadn't woken up early enough to go with them and when she stirred she rolled off her bed with a thump. She stood up not really trusting her legs, and then she slipped into white cloth pants and a pale blue shirt that said, "Pure" on it. Soon she pulled her brown hair into pigtails and then bounded down the stairs. Almost slipping on the 2nd landing and landing in Li's arms. She dogged his arms making her slam into the wall and then stumbling down the rest of the stairs. She landed with a thud on the couch and Li on her heels. "You ok Sakura?" He asked as he put his face in hers. She shoved him away and landed on her feet and said, "Fine Li. Just fine!" He smiled and then he walked toward the kitchen yelling, "You want something to eat Sakura?" She said, "No Li I can feed myself thank you thou!" she grabbed some toast and jammed it up good before grabbing a water bottle and heading for the downstairs gym.  
  
Li nodded and walked towards the martial arts room where he could meditate in piece for the time he had left before Meiling came home. Sakura focused on her running and then she pulled out her wooden poll and redid all her moves she could remember from her martial arts book. Then when she was hot and sweaty she took a steamy hot shower to make all her problems wash away. She felt relaxed and seemed almost dreamlike this world she was living in now.  
  
Li finished his meditation and then bound to the showers without looking he opened the door to find a half naked Sakura in front of him! (She did have a towel on and it was foggy in the room but she was brushing her hair) She turned and screamed and shoved him out of the room. Li just looked into his hands and kept mumbling sorry. He stood outside the door, what had just happened to him. He had seen Sakura at the moment that only belonged to her. He could only remember the few seconds before she screamed. Her hair was wet from the shower and it was being brushed with a silver comb, her eyes were perfecting almost translucent and her body was beautiful. He woke up from his thoughts, what was he thinking! He shook his head and then thought, "That's my shower and she doesn't belong here!"  
  
Sakura sank to the floor and then she looked up at the ceiling. How could he just walk into this bathroom? This bathroom. My only place of privacy was no one could bother me. He has no right! She picked up herself and walked into her bedroom slamming the door.  
  
Sakura stood in blue jeans, a white top and her hair pulled up in pigtails. She watched the clock. It was 4pm and she knew Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo would be over soon. Her eyes lingered on the clock and then she opened up the door to the world she was dreading since the brown eyes of Li glowed on her skin. She focused on her task that was to learn where the horse stables were. She ran down the stairs, barely missing Meiling's feet on the second floor where she had earlier run into Li, Now she opened the porch doors and found the stables on the far left side of the mansion. She smiled at the sight of the stallion in front of her. He was really pretty and she saddled him with no effort and swung herself on its back and headed towards the woods so she could think.  
  
Already the story has friction; I know you want to see more action but its coming promise! I had to put Li and Sakura in a tight spot so here it was. Will old ties to Sakura's world make her turn back or will Rika join her! Meiling and Tomoyo consider her a sister and Eriol likes her. Li has feelings but he can't just figure them out yet! Lot to answer huh! Enjoy now thou! The bears will be back and so will Toya!  
  
LightHope1 (Promise the next chapter will be longer!) 


	4. Mine all Mine! When War never ends!

Mine all Mine  
  
Thanks for the devoted reviews.  
  
Thanks!  
  
lilvietdevilgrl: I love that you keep reading! Please recommend me!  
  
annelee: Rika is back and she will have a twist! Please keep reading!  
  
I don't own Card captor Sakura! Sure wish I did thou! LOL! Enjoy!  
  
Sakura found the place that she could be her own. It was a slab of cold rock leaning against a waterfall that had the power to wash your thoughts away. She missed Rika so much with all these confusing thoughts she wished her best friend were here. Her memories of Rika always made her laugh and it seemed crazy that over 2 days could destroy a relationship that was 7 years long. It couldn't have been that bad, maybe Rika was only overeating. She didn't know if it was that or it was only her feelings. She knew Meiling would be looking for her because she had promised to show her some martial arts before dinner.  
  
Li stood on the porch on the 2nd floor watching Sakura dart around the garden heading for the barn. How badly he wanted to scare her. He couldn't understand himself but now there growing relationship was bewildering. He focused his thoughts on other things. He walked toward the kitchen to tell Meiling that Sakura wouldn't be teaching her martial arts today. Then he changed his mind and headed towards his room.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling sat in the kitchen sipping hot coffee and talking about the war they were going to have with the bears. "Do you think Sakura will be ready?" Meiling asked staring into her mucky colored coffee. Tomoyo grinned and said, "Meiling we got to have faith in her. She has feelings for Li! I just know it!" Meiling rubbed her hand on the side of the mug and nodded. "I guess in the end, Li needs some one to help him. He doesn't even trust me and I'm family! You have to remember, he wasn't always like the way he is!" Meiling muttered. Tomoyo nodded, "We all came from ruff areas. I came from the dark side of town where no one can trust nobody and the police don't do a thing!" Meiling nodded again. "Li and I came from a history of abusive parents and siblings. Being the youngest cousins we had to stick tougher. Anyways after Akir left Li heart broken he started to disappear into himself always those amber eyes glaring and not laughing. I wish Akir had stayed in our life or never came. Even Eriol would agree. She was a good fighter thou." Tomoyo smiled. "Meiling that wasn't her real name!" "What are you crazy? Akir was her real name!" Tomoyo looked at the almost finished coffee. "Akir is really Sakura's ex-best friend. Her real name was Rika and she only wanted to see what the other side of the boundary of ruff life was. And she fell for Li and then her heart was torn. She decided to change her look from a hard-core fighter to the sweet cheerleader who was popular and everything! Her family would go to every length to cover up her years in the past even if they had to change schools!" Meiling looked at Tomoyo and said, "Akir I mean Rika hasn't stopped her feelings for him I know it! What if Sakura found out!" Tomoyo nodded quickly. "Well its better that we keep this under wraps for now then." They both finished their coffees and went in search of Sakura.  
  
Sakura watched the waterfall for the last few minutes of sunlight left and she then stood and practiced her martial arts moves with her knives for the first time. Never in her life had she killed any animal or human. She knew in a couple of days all that would be false and that she too would be a true Darkender. That's all she really wanted. If only Li would be nicer to her and all the mean commits over the last few days were starting to make her hate him even more. She finished every move Li, Eriol and Tomoyo had taught her and then she collapsed onto the rock slab and closed her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling couldn't find Sakura anywhere. She had been pretty pissed off the last time they had seen her. She had wanted to tear Li apart and throw him across the room. Meiling was sure Li wanted to do that too. They looked until it grew to dark and went inside the mansion to say the night so maybe in the morning Sakura would be home.  
  
Sakura woke to the cold morning air. It was Monday she knew and she also knew that she would have to face Li first and then Rika next at school. She heard her stomach growl and turned over to her other side. She hadn't been home since late yesterday and her stomach was making it pretty clear that her mistreatment to it wouldn't last any longer. She grinned at her self and headed home with her bag swung around her shoulder.  
  
As she entered the house, Li and Eriol sat at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper and Meiling and Tomoyo trying to cook eggs with out blacking them. She grinned at them and Li first looked up. "So nature girl is back!" he said with his eyes pinning her down and making her want to look away. "Well, I had to try it before I turn to wild!" then she smiled at the rest of the gang and moved toward the fridge. She grabbed some pop tarts and strawberries. She ate them and then talked about the school week and then Tomoyo focused on the growing question. "Sakura, were fighting bears in 2 days and I want you to be ready!"  
  
Sakura nodded finished her breakfast and ran to her room and came back 30 minutes later dressed for school. Her day at school was like hell. No one talked to Sakura because she realized that Rika had been the only reason she was popular and she even wasn't there. It seemed almost to soon for her to even face school. Rika had been her lifesaver and made her stable even if her world was out of control. She focused on her growing task of war with the black bears. Li had promised to have another session tonight. She watched her life fast-forward until the last bell rang and she headed towards her car and left school behind.  
  
She walked into his room for the first time. She had expected it to be dark and evil like but surprisingly it was nice and normal looking. She walked over to his pictures and looked at them all. First came a bright-eyes boy and girl, one had light brown hair and the other jet-black and smiling. She turned the frame around to find the names Li and Meiling blaring in pink on the back. She smirked, *maybe Li wasn't always mean and evil maybe he I D K! *  
  
Then came a group picture of Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Li and a girl who had shining blue-green eyes, short cropped blond hair held in pigtails and clinging to Li like death couldn't tare them apart. She turned this photo over it said Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Li ad Akir forever friends and gang members! She smiled and then the last photo was of her. She looked at it harder and thought * Why in the world does he have my photo? *  
  
The door swung open and LI came in throwing his book bag on the ground and looked up to see Sakura in his room. She jumped at his entrance and the photo frame she was holding left her hands and shattered to the ground. He watched it fall and then yelled, "Why are you even in here!" "I umm.I umm was waiting for you in here for my lesson." Sakura said in a whisper. "Look what you did! I will clean it up but you got to leave NOW!" She dodged him and ran out of the room. *How could he be s mean but yet he is so sweet sometimes! *  
  
Sakura woke in the early brightness to find Li staring at her. "Hey Sk, Sorry about last night! I'm really sorry about you crying over it and here have this! The knife had the letters Sk on them and was entwined with pink blossoms. Sakura was shocked over her new nickname and smiled up at him. His grin disappeared before she could say anything. "Your going to do great! Promise!" "Thanks Li but I know you will be there" He blushed focusing on her face and then frowned and said, "I'm going to go get ready."  
  
45 minutes later the gang was ready! This was going to be the battle of month and each had a special gift. Eriol wore dark jeans with a black cut off sleeve shirt that said Darkenders. Li wore almost the same thing and Meiling wore a black short skirt, black shoes, black t-shirt and black hair tie. Tomoyo wore a white shirt; black mini shirt and high heels. Sakura walked into the room, her hair down, pink shirt, blue jeans with Darkenders written down the side of them. She had three blades hanging on her side.  
  
They drove in three cars Tomoyo by herself, Li and Sakura, Eriol and Meiling. They arrived at the football field that Sakura had been hit at. She focused on the group of people approaching them. There were five of them. "Tomoyo I thought there was only 4!"Li yelled. Sakura watched as three buff guys came out of the shadows, the two girls came out behind them. Sakura focused on the nervous girl in the back. Sakura at once knew who it was. "Rika!" Sakura yelled. At the same time Li yelled, "Akir!" Li and Sakura both looked at each other and then one of the guys took a swing at Eriol.  
  
OK I really hope you like this! I know it took me some time and it might not all make since but I like it! LightHope1 


	5. Time for a Fight!

Never thought this would be me! (Sorry I haven't written in a LONG TIME)  
  
Sakura looked at Li for a half second and aimed her fight with the girl who stood in her path to Rika. The swing at Eriol hit him hard and he was on the ground but back on his feet in a half a second. Knives were out and Sakura's mind was on her target. All logic left her and then she ran at the girl who was coming after her. Li and Tomoyo had their hands full with the two guys. Meiling had her gun out and kept her cool.  
  
Sakura slashed the girl's arm and the girl screamed with blood running down her shoulder but she came around for a second turn and slashed Sakura on her leg. Sakura didn't care and she threw the girl against the wall and she felt somebody knock her to the floor. Everything was dark and she was bleeding badly. Li watched Akir attack Sakura with the hate that had made her want vengeance. Then he watched Akir/Rika kick Sakura's lifeless body. He felt himself run toward her but someone swung at him that made him double flip and aim for the big muscle guy attacking him. He did a trick Sakura taught him and then made the man fall to his knees. Li by then ran toward Sakura but Akir blocked his way. "Akir let me threw!" he begged. Her eyes lied and she said, "NO! Li you're mine and Sakura deserves what she's getting!"  
  
"She will die because of you!"  
  
"Well you shouldn't have let her fight me!"  
  
Akir forgot everything and ran strait at Li with a knife in her hand. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground! "I love you and you left me for a poplar life!" Then you hurt my friends!"  
  
"I do it for the fight!"  
  
"No you do it to watch people suffer!"  
  
Akir heard the retreat whistle and then she said, "Until next time, I let her live!"  
  
Li ran to Sakura. He was short of breath as he searched for the pulse the makes the heart work. He tore part of shirt as Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol came towards the group. Meiling's hair was chopped short from the knifes, Tomoyo had a deep gash on her arm and Eriol had a back eye. LI had nothing to show for the fight. He would trade anything to see Sakura open her eyes. "I think we need to take her to the hospital!" Meiling said. Li shook his head, "If we do they will take us in too!" Li picked up Sakura light body and they went home.  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
Sakura woke up. She looked around the room. Nobody was there except a cute boy with brown hair. "Who are you?" His eyes flashed sadness and then he said, "Names Li!" "Are you my guardian Angel?" "..." She closed her eyes again and fell asleep. He looked up at the posters on her walls and thought. "Maybe we can help he never remember this" He waited then till she woke up and would tell her lye that she would of course believe. He couldn't see her get hurt again!  
  
I hope you like this! LightHope1 


End file.
